


Границы дозволенного

by alfredcorvus



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда МакКоя душила ревность, и один, когда он чуть не придушил Джима.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Границы дозволенного

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке с IDIKink:  
> 68\. (97) Ребут.  
> Маккой/Кирк. Ревнующий доктор, язвящий еще больше обычного, бесящий этим Джима, потому что тот ничего не объясняет, но и не пытается предъявить своих прав.  
> Если все закончится примирительным сексом без особых романтических соплей - будет замечательно.

1.

МакКой до сих пор не понимал, как его угораздило завести дружбу с таким парнем как Джим Кирк. Как ему вообще удалось завести дружбу? Да еще и в Академии, кишевшей громкими неуемными малолетками, от которых голова раскалывалась. Но факт оставался фактом: Кирк приклеился с к нему с первых дней и вскоре соседние места в шаттле сменились соседними койками в общежитии для курсантов. Леонард даже не питал иллюзий по поводу того, что это дело рук «звездного мальчика». Казалось, этому парню вообще все по плечу…  
За исключением разве что звания главного мудака кампуса. МакКой прослушал курс продвинутой психологии, но даже эти знания не помогли ему понять, как в одном человеке может уживаться гений, смущающийся обычных проявлений дружбы вроде привезенных с каникул гостинцев, и форменный засранец. В последнем Кирк за короткий срок добился таких высот, что переплюнуть его в стремлении привлечь к себе внимание мог разве что Митчелл. Высокий темноволосый и темноглазый старшекурсник раздражал МакКоя одним своим уверенным, самодовольным видом. Такие парни как он всегда ходили в окружении пары-тройки шестерок и стайки вздыхающих девиц, но Гэри Митчелл держался всегда подчеркнуто обособленно. Академии нужно было молиться на Леонарда только за то, что он первым удовлетворял потребность Джима в «настоящей мужской дружбе», иначе этих двоих притянуло бы к друг другу и тогда… катастрофа стала бы неизбежна. Хотя и сейчас мирное сосуществование держалось на волоске. Среди индивидов, едва переживших пубертатный возраст, просто не могло быть двух лидеров, и Кирк из кожи вон лез, чтобы доказать, что он «самый». Больше выговоров, больше опрокинутых в себя шотов и девушек в кровать и, конечно же, больше драк.  
Когда Джим приперся в лазарет, где проходил практику МакКой, весь в крови и со сломанным носом, доктор лишь саркастически вздернул бровь. Только так все и должно было кончиться. Эти двое не могли пикировать вечно, и рано или поздно сцепились бы как псы.  
– Митчелл? Серьезно?  
– Заткнись, – сняв окровавленную футболку, Кирк уселся на кушетку и запрокинул голову. – Даже слушать ничего не хочу.  
– Придется, – Леонард аккуратно коснулся его лица, надеясь не обнаружить других повреждений. – Если ты скажешь, что вас кто-то заметил, я тебе сам что-нибудь сломаю.  
– Ай! Всегда думал, что у тебя замашки садиста! – Джим дернулся, когда МакКой попытался стереть кровь. – Естественно нас видели, во внутреннем дворе всегда полно народу и… преподавателей.  
– Блять, Митчелл, черт бы его побрал… И что теперь? Выговор?  
– Да хрен с ним, с выговором! – Кирка едва ли не трясло от злости. – Совместная отработка наказания. Представляешь, для них это смешно - послать будущих офицеров какие-нибудь сортиры драить! Будто я снова в сраной Айове!   
– Тихо, хватит орать, радуйся, что в отличие от выговора, отработки не заносят в личное дело. Может, хоть грязная работа с вас обоих спесь собьет. Хотя ставлю на то, что вы будете сидеть в библиотеке с базами данных… Эх, я бы обоих заставил медотсек дочиста вылизать.  
– А больше тебе ничего не вылизать? Ай, мне больно! – только перед МакКоем Кирк мог позволить себе канючить и жаловаться, и доктор беззастенчиво пользовался этим, прижимая регенератор чуть сильнее, чем то было нужно. Этого мальчишку все равно ничего научить не могло.  
В этом МакКой смог убедиться этим же вечером, когда после отработки Джим не вернулся. Обычно после таких вот воспитательных мер он плелся в кампус, чтобы еще час выносить другу мозг, жалуясь на прогнившую систему.   
Когда к полуночи Кирк так и не объявился, Леонард не обратил на это внимания, это было вполне в его стиле, как и пьяные сообщения в три часа ночи. Услышав сигнал комма, МакКой уже приготовился послать друга, но пришедшие подряд сообщения, мягко говоря, поставили его в тупик.   
_«мы с гэри в баре»  
«андориацы сосут»  
«в смысле мы сделали их!»_  
Мы? Как там говорят? Совместный труд сближает, а еще от любви до ненависти один шаг. Стиснув зубы, Леонард отключил комм и упал головой на подушку. Где и главное с кем проводит свои ночи Кирк, его не касалось. Или касалось? МакКой ненавидел в себе этот дурацкий едва ли не родительский инстинкт, заставивший его даже в Академии Звездного Флота найти себе малолетнего придурка, за которым нужен глаз да глаз.  
Уже сквозь сон Леонард слышал, как Кирк вернулся в комнату на своих двоих и даже принял душ перед тем как завалиться спать. Видимо, все прошло неплохо, и в его помощи парень сейчас не нуждался, а расспросы могли подождать и до завтрака.   
– Ты не представляешь, я сам охренел, когда он оказался нормальным! – воскликнул Кирк, когда, взяв подносы, они уселись за столик. – Он классный, из Нью-Йорка, и, знаешь, у него целая коллекция раритетных журналов про байки.  
– Ооо, ну раз про байки, то, естественно, мировой парень, – бросил МакКой, которого тошнило от улыбки Джима.  
– Мы потом даже в бар вместе завалились отметить самую скучную отработку на нашей памяти. Тебе вроде писал, извини…  
– Сколько стоят твои извинения? Ты каждый раз так говоришь, – Леонарда от одной только мысли, что эти двое могут вытворять вместе, бросало в дрожь. – Не ожидал, что ты так быстро меняешь свое мнение.  
– Значит, не зря меня по слухам шлюхой называют? – он ухмыльнулся, допивая свой сок и берясь за стакан МакКоя.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу, когда поднимают эту тему.   
– Да брось, все нормально, могут говорить, что хотят, они просто завидуют. А с Гэри мы наоборот оказались жесть как похожи.  
– Дай угадаю, он тоже постоянно выпендривается и трахает все, что движется? – МакКой закатил глаза. – Давай не о Митчелле, а? У меня от твоего щенячьего восторга кусок в горло не лезет.  
Кирк скривился, но замолчал, правда ненадолго. Заметив в очереди своего нового приятеля, он принялся активно жестикулировать, приглашая того за столик. Ни выразительные взгляды, ни явное недовольство МакКоя его не остановили. Митчелл упал на стул напротив Джима, и тут понеслось… Мерзкие шуточки, подколы, комментарии в отношение всех подряд. В обычной ситуации Кирк такого бы себе не позволил, но Гэри действовал на него «чудным» образом.  
Тогда Леонард еще не догадывался, что Джим объявит этого идеального во всех отношениях парня своим другом и чуть ли не родственной душой. Раньше Кирк не сходился ни с кем так близко, и МакКой безуспешно пытался гасить в себя зачатки ревности, когда они проводили время вместе. Ему на уровне инстинктов не нравился этот парень… хотя поводов и так было предостаточно.  
– Погнали в воскресенье на ралли? – Джим плюхнулся на кровать друга. – Мне достали два билета, обещают, что будет интересно, вроде бы неплохие пилоты подобрались.  
– Это нелегально, – отмахнулся МакКой. – Что вообще интересного в том, что безбашенные придурки почем зря рискуют жизнью, соревнуясь в том, кто первый шею свернет?  
– Ты как всегда… Господи, тебе хоть какие-то развлечения доступны? – Джим закатил глаза. – Кроме бурбона в ближайшем баре?  
– Мне не восемнадцать, и я терпеть не могу летательные аппараты, достаточно?  
– Да, я уже понял, что живу с самым занудным человеком на свете, – буркнул Джим и чуть тише добавил. – Я теперь даже в чем-то понимаю твою бывшую.  
– Что? – МакКой напрягся.  
– Ничего. Гэри говорю позову тогда.  
В тот вечер Леонард проводил его громким молчанием. Игнорировал он встречи Джима с Гэри и во второй, и в третий и в двадцатый раз. Сжав зубы, МакКой понимал, что одной культурной программой Кирка не удержать… Черт, лучше бы у них все было замешано на сексе, тогда бы Джим перегорел за неделю, максимум за две, а тут… По всем правилам притягиваться должны противоположности. Именно так Леонард объяснял свою привязанность к Джиму, но с этим мальчишкой не работали никакие правила. МакКой был достаточно зрел, чтобы признаться себе, что ревнует. В контексте последних событий это откровение казалось еще более странным…  
Возвращаясь после вечерней смены в лазарете, Леонард сначала услышал стоны, доносящиеся из-за двери, а потом, когда она открылась, застал Гэри со спущенными до лодыжек джинсами и боксерами и извивающегося под ним Джима.   
– Какого черта здесь происходит?! – МакКой почти жалел, что не может хлопнуть дверью.   
– Блять, Боунс? – Кирк каким-то невероятным образом выскользнул из-под Гэри, а тот выругался и, натянув одежду, поспешил молча ретироваться. Только когда дверь за ним закрылась, Леонард позволил себе выпустить пар.   
– Что ты творишь?!  
– Хотел потрахаться, – Джим нашарил собственные боксеры и подорвался с кровати. Его злость была вполне понятна. – Но благодаря тебе ничего не вышло. Спасибо, дружище!  
– А что я должен был сделать? Извиниться и тихо отвернуться к стене? – бросил МакКой.  
– Да мне похуй, честно говоря.  
– Полегче! Ты не забыл, что не один здесь живешь? – Леонард понимал, что окажись на месте Гэри кто-либо другой, он бы не стал поднимать такого шума.   
– Что ты взъелся, будто я виноват, что ты целибат блюдешь, что у тебе никаких девочек нет! – голос Джима был куда более спокоен, чем у Леонарда.  
– Это не девчонка, это гребанный Митчелл!   
– Да, и у него отличный член! – цинично бросил Кирк. – А остальное меня мало волнует.  
– Тебя вообще больше ничего не волнует, лишь бы….  
– Лишь бы мне засадили? Это хотел сказать? Ну может ты и не так далек от истины, – кажется, Джима это действительно задело. Не сказав больше ни слова, он подхватил одежду и вылетел из комнаты… вслед за Митчеллом.   
МакКой еще с минуту пялился на закрывшуюся дверь, понимая, что так они поссорились в первый раз. Ощущения были… странными. Леонард сам не до конца понимал, что его так выбесило, но одно присутствие Гэри в жизни друга заставляло его нервно сжимать кулаки. МакКой был противником насилия, но Митчелла хотелось ударить. Особенно после того, как спустя неделю пьяный в стельку Джим завалился посреди ночи в комнату и, уткнувшись в плечо Леонарда, сообщил, что «его сердце разбито». Он, конечно, утрировал, но МакКой был рад, что Гэри наигрался и бросил Кирка. Хотелось надеяться, что отныне вверять свое сердце друг будет только ему, а тело случайным знакомым.

2.

– Кадет Кирк, покиньте аудиторию. Вы временно отстранены от моих занятий.  
МакКоя каждый раз передергивало от холодного безэмоционального голоса профессора Спока. А вот Джим, кажется, чувствовал себя отлично. Хмыкнув, он поднялся с места и демонстративно покинул аудиторию, даже не удосужившись забрать ни сумку, ни падд. Леонард с тревогой думал, что несмотря на напряженность ситуации, Кирк даже рад такому раскладу. По крайне мере, ему все-таки удалось сорвать занятие. Джима Кирка, мальчика с внушительным потенциалом и не менее внушительным гонором, провожал взглядом весь поток кадетов, кто-то с недоумением, а кто-то наоборот с немым одобрением и даже уважением.   
И только Леонард не понимал, как к этому относиться, в отличие от многих он знал Джима и знал, что так просто конфликт не разрешится. Да, старомодные методы Спока уже всех достали, но никто не догадался высказать это вслух… кроме Кирка, естественно. Он не только не сдавал работы вовремя, но вообще решил игнорировать задания, требующие многочасовой подготовки, называя их бессмысленной тратой времени. С этим профессором нужно было вести себя осторожно, и только Джиму хватало ума, как он с усмешкой называл это, «бороться с системой». У МакКоя были подозрения, что своим отношением к предмету Кирк всего лишь пытается на практике проверить, есть ли эмоции у вулканцев, но всего, чего он добился, это сухого оповещения об отстранении.   
И дурак понимал, что конфликт с профессором ничем хорошим не обернется, а Джим дураком не был. Нет, он был принципиальным мудаком себе на уме, заявившим Леонарду, что от экзамена его отстранить не имеют права, и он всё равно всё сдаст. Маккой списал это на юношеский максимализм и понадеялся, что через недельку друг одумается, пойдет к вулканцу с извинениями и просьбой отработать все пропущенные занятия. Но черта с два!  
– И как долго будет продолжаться твоя забастовка? – спустя полторы недели не выдержал Леонард.  
– Ты о чем? – Джим оторвался от падда.  
– О твоем конфликте со Споком.  
– Нет у меня никакого конфликта, – Кирк очаровательно улыбнулся. – Тема исчерпана.  
– Я серьезно. Не вижу смысла вылетать из Академии из-за этого гоблина.  
– А я не вижу смысла поступать как стадо, – легко парировал друг. – И вообще, Боунс, выдохни, я все сдам. У тебя нет ни единого повода волноваться, мамочка.   
– Прекрати паясничать, революционер. Тебе же нравится тактика, так хоть выполняй задания по ней и высылай ему работы. Так будешь уверен, что с экзамена не выпрут.  
– И так не выпрут. Я же говорил, я знаю свои права, – он выглядел до безобразия беспечным. – Что ты вообще так паришься насчет этого, не хватает своих проблем? Так я могу подкинуть.  
– Ты и так подкинешь мне проблем. Не хочу делить комнату с каким-нибудь придурком-первокурсником, – Леонард даже думать не хотел о том, чтобы пускать в свою зону комфорта еще одного юнца. Он и к одному еле привык. – Ты же знаешь, на Флоте все строго: не соблюдаешь правила и тебя либо вышвыривают, либо находится какая-нибудь причина, дающая тебе второй шанс, вроде катастрофы, после которой отстающих студентов награждают орденами.  
– Тогда буду надеяться на катастрофу. Еще вопросы?  
– Нет. И так понятно, что ты всего лишь зарвавшийся придурок, – МакКой закатил глаза, не понимая, что его удерживает рядом с эти наглым и упрямым подростком.  
– И этот придурок тебе нравится, – легко бросил Джим, сам отвечая на вопрос Леонарда. Возможно, в Кирке тот и искал те самые качества, которых никогда не находил в себе.   
Хотя МакКой тоже был тем еще упрямцем. Он каждый день пилил друга, пытаясь выпинать его и заставить явиться на пары к Споку. Но Джим только фыркал в ответ и демонстративно сворачивал у аудитории гоблина, направляясь в библиотеку, буфет или просто в кампус.  
Ситуация становилась критической, а они продолжали бодаться. Леонарда начинало трясти от гнева и беспомощности. Пусть он был старше и ближе всех Джиму, ему не хватало убедительности, авторитета… или еще черт знает чего!  
МакКой изначально понимал, как можно решить проблему буквально за час, но тянул до последнего. Никто не мог заставить Джима Кирка делать что-то помимо его воли. Никто кроме Кристофера Пайка. У Леонарда зубы сводило от одной мысли о капитане, человеке, который затащил Джима сюда и который имел на него колоссального влияние. Он вытягивал Кирка из любых неприятностей, прикрывал его перед начальством и становился на его сторону, даже когда это могло стоить капитанского кресла. Даже долг перед умершим другом не мог объяснить протекцию, которую предоставлял Пайк Кирку-младшему. По Академии уже давно ходили слухи об этом, и каждый раз, слыша о капитане, Леонард чувствовал, как в нем закипает злость. Его воротило от того, что такая «помощь» не могла доставаться Джиму просто так. Как там писали, «он видел в нем отца…»?  
Кирк не собирался больше ходить на занятия Спока, и выбить из его головы эту дурь мог только Пайк. Ради друга МакКой был готов переступить собственные принципы и пойти просить за него. Решить это оказалось проще, чем сделать. Простого кадета никто не собирался так просто впускать в кабинет к капитану. Повысив голос, Леонард приметил запрещенный прием. Видимо, слова «это по поводу Кирка!» здесь имели магическую силу.  
– Лиз, пропусти его, - выглянув из кабинета, капитан благосклонно кивнул бойкой секретарше, которая так настойчиво пыталась выпроводить МакКоя из приемной.   
– Кадет Леонард МакКой, – он вытянулся по стойке смирно, но Пайк благосклонно кивнул на кресло, прося присесть.  
– Я принимаю вас в свое личное время, так что постарайтесь быть кратким, – он отставил кружку кофе. – Джим снова влип? Мне не докладывали.  
«Интересно, а вообще о ком-то еще регулярно доносят капитану?». Леонард готов был поспорить, что это личная привилегия Джима.   
– У него возникли некие разногласия с профессором Споком.  
– Разногласия? – Пайк удивленно вскинул брови. – Кирк не мыслит такими категориями. Не юлите, в чем суть конфликта? На Спока не поступало никаких нареканий, и я готов ручаться за него.  
«Ручаться? Ну и полярные же у вас вкусы, капитан. Любите, значит, замороченных умных мальчиков…», – ухмыльнулся про себя МакКой, а вслух сказал:  
– Естественно, нареканий нет, как и бессмертных.  
– Что именно произошло? Вы же понимаете, что из-за несданного реферата ко мне приходить бессмысленно?  
– А из-за не пройденного курса по тактике? – Леонард скривился. – Он его задания критиковал, методы преподавания, в общем, всячески пытался обратить на себя внимание и теперь… теперь тот гобл… то есть профессор Спок не пускает его на занятия. Если так пойдет и дальше, у Кирка будет недопуск, а дальше… – он всплеснул руками. – Да что я вам рассказываю, вы и сами знаете!  
– Сначала я удивился, но потом вспомнил, что мы говорим о Джеймсе. Он способен вывести даже вулканца, – МакКой едва совладал с лицом. «Джеймс» резануло по ушам. – Что вы хотите конкретно от меня?  
– Не делайте вид, что не понимаете, – не выдержав, выпалил МакКой. Меланхоличное спокойствие Пайка выводило из себя. – Уж не знаю как, но вы всегда оказываете неподалеку от его задницы!  
– А поподробней? – кажется, капитана это только повеселило, а вот Леонард нервно сжал кулаки. Дорожка, на которую вышел их разговор, ему совсем не нравилась. Он не хотел никаких… намеков.  
– То, что вы всегда ее прикрываете, – он попытал реабилитировался. – И черт, не нужно делать такое лицо, будто не понимаете, о чем я говорю. Джим рассказывает мне если не все, то очень многое. Он считается с вашим мнением, поговорите с ним, поговорите со Споком.  
– Почему я должен это делать? – Пайк веселился, испытывая терпение МакКоя.  
– Не знаю, может быть потому что вы постоянно убираете за ним дерьмо, держите на коротком поводке и…  
– Кадет, что вы себе позволяете? Не забывайте, что вы разговариваете с капитаном, – тон Пайка стал жестче, хотя мужик изначально напрашивался именно на такую правду. Хорошо он еще перебил Леонарда, пока тот не перешел к более серьезным обвинениям. – Покиньте кабинет.  
– Но… Сэр? – МакКой подорвался и растерянно застыл посреди кабинета. – Джим…  
– Я сам разберусь с кадетом Кирком, – резко одернул его капитан и указал на дверь.   
Леонард покидал командный корпус с тяжелыми мыслями. Во-первых, вряд ли он смог чем-то помочь Кирку, а во-вторых… он не мог прогнать из головы образ Джима, подставляющегося капитану. МакКой чувствовал подступающую тошноту, и черт, до какого состояния нужно было себя довести, чтобы всерьез воспринимать грязные сплетни? Джим Кирк действовал как яд, и Леонарду совсем не хотелось с этим разбираться.   
В отличие от Пайка, который как истинный капитан не терпел промедлений. На следующий день за ланчем Джим подлетел к МакКою и грубо схватил его за руку.  
– Ты что, блять, творишь?! – он еле сдерживался, чтобы не разораться на весь кафетерий.  
– Эй, полегче, ты о чем?  
– О Пайке! Какого черта ты к нему поперся, кто тебя просил вообще? Лезешь не в свое дело.  
– То есть он все-таки поговорил с тобой? Замечательно, – МакКой предпочел проигнорировать обидные слова. Он старался ради Джима, а не за «спасибо.»  
– Замечательно? Да пошел ты на хуй.  
– Это ты у нас любитель сменять члены вместо того, чтобы думать мозгам! – огрызнулся Леонард.  
– Жалеешь, что твой вниманием обошел, потому и бесишься? – Кирк скривился.  
– Жалею, что трачу время на такого мудака как ты, – не то чтобы Леонард ждал благодарностей, но все-таки. – Зато я уверен, что к концу недели у Спока на почте будут все работы за семестр.  
– Завали, – Джим отпустил его руку и схватил свой поднос. – Это, блять, тебе не касается. Я помощи не просил.  
– Ты никогда не просишь, тебе еще двадцати нет, ты ни черта в этой жизни не понимаешь.  
– Уж лучше так, чем жить как ты, – сквозь зубы процедил Кирк, имея ввиду, конечно же, все достижения МакКоя: ребенок, сделанный в девятнадцать, тяжелый развод, отсутствие своего угла, депрессия на фоне алкоголизма и убийственная работа.  
Не глядя друг на друга, они уселись за один столик и принялись за ланч. Краем глаза МакКой заметил задачи по гребанной тактике на падде Джима и его обдало волной неконтролируемой ревности. От чего-то хотелось вытеснить Пайка из жизни друга. Леонарду мечталось самому стать для Кирка старшим товарищем. О большем он и думать боялся, хотя и отдал бы за это многое. Если бы было, что отдавать…  
– А ты действительно думал, что я трахаюсь с Пайком? – минут через десять выдал Кирк, остыв. Обижаться долго он все равно не умел.  
– Он тебе и это рассказал? – если бы МакКой мог, он бы покраснел.  
– Ага, и между делом спросил, что между нами? – Джим улыбнулся. – Я сказал, что ты просто блюдешь мою честь, но… Боунс, серьезно, я и Пайк?  
– По Академии ходят разные слухи, – протянул Леонард. – Кто тебя знает?  
– Фу! Да он же старый, то есть, в целом, Кристофер, конечно, ничего, но…  
– Я тоже старый, – невпопад ляпнул МакКой.  
– Ты в самом сексуальном возрасте, – Джим игриво двинул бровями. – Так что у тебя есть шанс, детка.  
– Заткнись… – Леонард скривился, передразнивая друга. – Детка. 

3.

МакКой не видел Джима таким сосредоточенным и взволнованным даже на трибунале, а теперь тот стоял перед зеркалом, одёргивал идеально сидящую форму и без конца хмурился. Леонард еще не встречался с миссис Кирк, но уже злился на нее, и не только за те скупые рассказы, которыми делился Джим, но и за то, что она даже на расстоянии умудрилась испортить праздник в честь присвоения ее сыну внеочередного звания.  
– Мама… Вайнона, здравствуй, – едва заметив выходящую из шаттла женщину, Кирк натянул радостную улыбку и, к удивлению МакКоя, припустил к ней.   
– Транспорт на земле все еще оставляет желать лучшего, – вместо приветствия фыркнула она, передав сыну сумку. – С тобой все в порядке?  
– Я стану самым молодым капитаном Звездного Флота. Естественно! – выпалил Джим и, не дав вставить матери и слова, кивнул на МакКоя. – Познакомься, Леонард МакКой мой друг, сосед по комнате и с недавнего времени старший офицер по медицине на «Энтерпрайзе».  
– Здравствуйте, Леонард МакКой, – она скользнула взглядом по стоящему столбом Лену и, вручив ему вторую сумку, огляделась вокруг. – Ну и что, меня ждет казенная койка на территории штаба?  
– Да, все как ты любишь, – неловко попытался отшутиться Джим и, взяв мать под руку, бросил на МакКоя то ли жалостливый, то ли извиняющийся взгляд.  
Весь день он не пойми зачем молчаливым стражем таскался за семейством Кирков и удивлялся, насколько мать Джима оказалась непохожа на нарисованный им образ.  
Леонард ожидал увидеть строгую, властную женщину, прожившую большую часть жизни на отдаленных станциях, о которых Кирк предпочитал не вспоминать. Но вместо этого впереди вышагивала высокая, чуть выше самого Джима, дама в легком платье вместо ожидаемой формы и с завязанными в хвост выпаленными волосами. Типичная американка позапрошлого века, но никак не ученый, работающий на Флот. Леонард недолюбливал таких женщин: простых снаружи, но способных морально раздавить любого мужчину, неважно сына или мужа. Вот и Джим пытался всячески угодить Вайноне, в то время как та относилась к нему… снисходительно, что ли. МакКою была не понятна такая холодность, Кирк заслуживал большего.   
С каждой минутой, с каждым новым объектом их маленькой экскурсии он все больше и больше злился на обоих Кирков. На Джима за то, что еще вчера он не хотел видеть мать, а при ее появлении зачем-то принялся разыгрывать любящего сына. Кажется, даже сама Вайнона этому не верила, хотя и она была хороша. МакКой ее совершенно не знал, но уже ненавидел, не понимая, откуда в нем только обиды и ревности. Она не заслужила ни одну из улыбок, посланных ей Джимом… а если и заслужила, то точно не больше, чем сам МакКой, находившийся рядом с Кирком последние три года.   
– Что это было? К чему такой цирк?  
– Ты о чем? – Джим расстегнул китель, который натянул специально для матери, и расслабленно выдохнул. – Или ты про Вайнону? Как она тебе?  
– Ты мать по имени зовешь, это уже о многом мне говорит, – МакКой скривился. – И вообще ты сегодня страшно переигрывал, мне аж тошнило от лицемерия.  
– Ой, перестань, – буркнул Кирк, аккуратно убирая форму. – Будто у меня был выбор. «Извини, я не хотел тебя звать, но Звездный Флот сам рассылает приглашения»? Ты это хотел услышать?  
– В общих чертах, да.  
– Боооунс, она моя мать, я просто хотел… хотел вести себя правильно, знаешь, капитанские нашивки требуют соответствующего поведения.   
– И теперь ты вдруг стал всепрощающим, спокойным и рассудительным? – цокнул Леонард. – Мда, благородство так и прет.  
– Заткнись, я не собираюсь оправдываться за свое поведения с матерью. Не хочу с ней ссориться, вот и все. Точней нет, мы с ней обязательно поссоримся, но я пытаюсь оттянуть этот момент. Иначе моим нервам и терпению вообще конец.  
– Ты сам говорил, что она плохая мать.  
– Но она моя мать, – не выдержав, огрызнулся Джим. – Что ты взъелся? Тебе-то какое дело? Блять, я просто устал от всего этого, а тут еще и ты… Боунс, выбрось это из головы, ты волнуешься за меня, знаю, но мне это не нужно.  
Леонард промолчал. Его правда это не касалось. Вот только один вечер в копании Вайноны снова превратил Джима в подростка, в волчонка, который, натыкаясь на холодность, делает вид, что ему это вовсе и не нужно, и не верит в то, что кто-то искренне хочет ему помочь. Черт, этому парню было еще расти и расти до капитана. МакКой мог гордится тем, что почти приручил его, выучил, усвоив, что Джим Кирк не может любить вопреки. Даже мать, которой никогда не было рядом.   
Но прежде чем она должна была снова исчезнуть, Леонарду предстояло пережить еще один вечер в её компании, и он оказался куда тяжелей простой прогулки по территории.  
Официальный прием был устроен по всем канонам Звездного Флота: громкие обещания, пафосные речи, куча именитых капитанов, в том числе и Джим Кирк, еще не осознающий, что теперь у него есть собственный корабль и целый штат подчиненных. Леонард гордился им, едва сдерживая улыбку, наблюдая как парень кривится, пожимая руку старым флотским друзьям отца и терпеливо снося нравоучения. МакКой прекрасно знал, что друг минуты считает до момента, когда можно будет сбежать отсюда, от начальства и от матери, чтобы отпраздновать назначение со своими офицерами в каком-нибудь потрепанном баре.  
Но не тут-то было. Вайнона, видимо, вспомнив прошлое, почувствовала себя на приеме как рыба в воде и не собиралась отпускать своего сына ни на шаг. Что ж, ее можно было понять, еще никогда миссис Кирк не принимала поздравления, стоя под руку с капитаном.  
– В этом мундире ты еще больше похож на отца, – наконец-то ее слова звучали тепло. – Он когда-то тоже стоял на трибуне, не с капитанскими нашивками, но все же… Любой скажет, что видел в тебе Джорджа…  
– Ма, хватит, ладно? Давай не здесь и не сегодня, – несмотря на искренность матери Джим напрягся. Он ненавидел, когда его сравнивали с отцом, и всегда пытался выбраться из его тени… и это ему удалось.   
– Что значит, не сегодня? – Вайнона сильнее сжала его руку, и МакКой чувствовал себя неловко, стоя слишком близко и слыша то, что не предназначалось для чужих ушей. – Твой отец был капитаном всего 12 минут, а ты, считай…  
– Мама! – перебил Джим, но она упрямо закончила фразу:  
– …его отражение. Я смотрю в твои глаза и вижу Джорджа, всегда видела.  
– О да, и поэтому ты никогда в них не смотрела? – вспылил было Джим, но вовремя взял себя в руки. Выяснять отношения с матерью при командовании он не собирался. Вместо этого, кивнув, Кирк развернулся на каблуках и… сбежал? Наверное, это именно так назвалось, потому что растерянный МакКой в компании Вайноны так и остался стоять посреди зала.   
– Куда он ушел? – она впервые обратилась напрямую к Леонарду.  
– Откуда мне знать? Ему нужно выпустить пар.  
– Ну да, как же, он всегда себе на уме. Чем думали адмиралы, доверяя корабль мальчишке…  
– Он спас Землю, а вы… вы относитесь к нему будто Джиму пятнадцать, будто он может снести все. А это не так, он не железный, хоть и вечно делает вид, что ему похер.  
– Будешь учить меня как общаться с собственным сыном? – Вайонона смерила его оценивающим взглядом.  
– Нет. Чтобы общаться, нужно хоть изредка вспоминать о его существовании, – холодно отозвался МакоКой, понимая, что Джиму это не понравится.  
– Что ты можешь знать? – женщина вела себя настолько уверенно и естественно, будто обвинения Леонарда действительно были беспочвенными.   
– Например то, что вам стало не плевать на Джима, только когда он стал героем Федерации и чуть не погиб. Доказал, что он сын своего отца, оправдал ваши ожидания, – МакКой не имел никакого права разговаривать с ней так, но было обидно. Обидно за то, что эта женщина плевать хотела Джима. Даже по скупым рассказам становилось понятно, что он до сих пор не понимает, почему мать предпочитала ему образ давно погибшего отца.   
– Откуда тебе это знать?  
– Может быть потому что Кирк мне душу выворачивал своими рассказами? – Леонард понимал, что прием не место для таких обвинений… нигде не место, но его выбешивала ледяная холодность этой женщины. – Например о том, что ему приходилось терпеть, оставаясь на Земле с вашим тогдашним мужем, пока вы улетали в экспедиции. Вы даже не знали об этом, потому что Джим не хотел расстраивать мать… Или просто думал, что вы встанете на сторону отчима.  
– Знала, – глухо отозвалась Вайнона. Было ясно, что и ей непросто вспоминать о том времени.  
– Тогда какого черта ничего не сделали?!  
– А вот это уже не твое дело, и, поверь, Джим считает точно так же, – жестко бросила женщина и, улыбнувшись кому-то в толпе, оставила МакКоя стоять в оцепенении, не понимая, что он только что натворил. Возможно, разрушил своей несдержанностью и без того хрупкие отношения матери и сына.  
Самым верным решением сейчас было отыскать Джима, пока этого не сделала Вайнона, закатив скандал… с нее станется. Наверняка, парень где-нибудь прятался, скрываясь от назойливых дамочек и престарелых адмиралов. Ему нравилось быть центром внимания для совсем иной аудитории.   
Леонард, убедившись в очередной раз, что очень хорошо выучил Кирка, нашел новоявленного капитана на маленьком балкончике в компании ромуланскго эля.  
– О, Боунс, прости. Вайнона… мама иногда выводит меня из себя. Знаю, хреново так говорить, но я дико рад, что уже завтра ее здесь не будет.  
– Я тоже, – МакКой устроился рядом и забрал у друга бутылку. – Слишком жену напоминает.  
– Мой друг боится сильных женщин, – Джим усмехнулся. – Тебе повезло, что она глаз на тебя не положила. Было бы забавно… Я бы мог называть тебя папочкой…  
– Эй, ты перебрал, – Леонард похлопал его по плечу. – Увы, но я совершенно точно ей не понравился.  
– Странно… Глаза, губы, твои волшебные руки, в конце концов. Ты чертовки в ее вкусе.  
– И все-таки, – закатил глаза МакКой. – У нас произошла небольшая стычка.  
– Ого, и что она тебе наговорила? Какой я плохой сын?  
– Скорее я ей наговорил. Перегнул палку, блять, я знаю, что это звучит глупо, но ты тянешься к ней, а она… она так с тобой обходится. Сказала, что все знала, что ничего не….  
Договорить Леонарду не удалось… Схватив за отвороты кителя, Джим притянул его к себе и заткнул поцелуем, медленным, пьяным и очень приятным. МакКоя оглушило осознанием того, что его целует именно Кирк, стоило только колючей щетине больно царапнуть подбородок.   
– Эй, ты чего? – отстранившись, Леонард удивленно уставился на друга. Не то чтобы это было противно, просто… неожиданно.  
– Не хотел, чтобы ты заканчивал свою фразу, вот и все, – Кирк обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Давай не будем об этом, а? Меня все затрахали… – он хмыкнул. – Кроме тебя.  
– Звучит странно после поцелуя.  
– Ага, так и есть, – беззаботно пожал плечами Джим, не догадываясь, что в этот момент МакКой пропал.

4\. 

Космос менял людей и, увы, не в лучшую сторону. Отправившись в первую миссию, МакКой имел возможность убедиться в этом на собственном опыте.  
Он чувствовал, что между ним и Джимом появилась дистанция. С того самого дня, когда они познакомились в шаттле, в их вспыхнувшей дружбе не существовало никаких «но»… А теперь все изменилось, и дело было даже не в дурацком поцелуе, о котором Леонард вспоминал чаще, чем хотелось, а в самом Джиме. Он повзрослел, стал настоящим капитаном, и это оставляло свой неизгладимый отпечаток.   
Леонард радовался тому, что парень наконец взялся за голову, но безумный распорядок дня медленно размывал их дружбу. Кирк торчал на мостике в альфа-смену, заполнял документы, пытаясь соблюсти все бюрократические требования, вечером, а МакКой безвылазно сидел в лазарете. Забот у обоих прибавилось, и Леонард никогда бы не подумал, что будет скучать по их совместной комнате в академии, по месту, где они могли отдохнуть, выпить и посекретничать. Теперь это все заменяли редкие вечера в увольнительных.   
Переодеваясь в гражданское, МакКой не мог отвести взгляда от друга. Даже в футболке и джинсах, обтягивающих задницу, тот выглядел замученным и уставшим, блеклой копией себя прежнего, с темными кругами под глазами. Иногда Леонарду даже не верилось, что этот парень мог очаровать всю Академию лишь пронзительным взглядом из-под ресниц. Хотя этот приемчик безотказно работал и сейчас, и Джим этим беззастенчиво пользовался. Ну кто сможет отказать самому молодому капитану Звездного Флота, да еще и с такими глазами, что в них хочется утонуть?   
– Четыре месяца, четыре долбаных месяца мы считаемся одной командой, а Спок все еще ведет себя как отмороженный засранец! – Леонард закатил глаза. Он был готов разговаривать с Джимом о чем угодно, но только не об остроухом гоблине, каким-то образом ставшим старпомом Кирка. – Меня бесит его поведение, и я не о мудацких выходках в Академии и даже не о том случае, когда он чуть не придушил меня на мостике! Знаешь, он ведь просто не умеет контактировать с людьми, отсюда все проблемы!  
– Он вулканец, Джим, – МакКой пожал плечами, не понимая, почему Кирк так зацикливается на Споке, при этом забывая о том, что его настоящему другу тоже требуется внимание. Это было эгоистичной мыслью в духе самого Джеймса Кирка, но как говорится, с кем поведешься… – Если он и захочет спуститься в увольнительную вместе со всеми, то уж точно пойдет не в бар, а в какой-нибудь музей или театр. Образчик культуры.  
– Спорим, что в музеях или театрах не водится вооот таких вот крошек? – Джим кивнул на противоположный конец стойки.  
– Судя по тому, что на ней из одежды только какая-то блестящая сеть… ей такие развлечения не по карману, – фыркнул МакКой.  
– Может это национальный костюм. Фу, твоя ксенофобия не знает границ, а еще врач, называется, – Кирк откровенно разглядывал девушку с лиловой кожей, о принадлежности к расе которой не мог вспомнить даже МакКой. Зато Джим был явно очарован небольшими выступами на лбу, напоминающими клингонские, и костными наростами в виде плавников, виднеющимися сквозь разрезы накидки. – Если под этой тканью окажется еще и милый хвостик, ей цены не будет.  
– Меня сейчас вырвет, – Леонард притворно согнулся над стойкой. – Я даже не знаю, чем тебя лечить, если ты что-нибудь подцепишь от нее, хотя… кто вообще сказал, что это она?  
– Да без разницы, в любом случае она звезда этого бара, – Джим подтолкнул друга. – Пошли познакомимся, может у нее подружка есть?  
– Я к ней и на метр не подойду.  
– Да брось, даже человеку с такими стальными яйцами как у тебя иногда нужно расслабляться.  
– А я и расслабляюсь, – он покрутил перед носом Кирка бокалом. – Алкоголь добрый друг моих увольнительных.  
– Я думал, что друг твоих увольнительных я? – Джим забавно нахмурил брови и уставился на МакКоя.  
– Тебе вообще в барах друзья не нужны, а только вон, – он кивнул, – девицы.  
– Ну кому что. Пожелай мне удачи, – Кирк хлопнул его по плечу и направился к той самой инопланетянке. Леонарду не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, что там происходит, он и так выучил все приемчики Кирка. Из раза в раз, в каждом баре, на каждой увольнительной все повторялось по кругу. Уже через десять минут откровенных заигрываний капитан уверенной походкой выходил из бара с очередной красоткой.   
МакКой злился на себя за то, что ненавидел Джима в такие моменты. Тот всегда уходил, оставляя друга с безрадостной перспективой пить до самого утра, а потом вернуться на корабль, чтобы отрубиться в пустой неуютной каюте.  
Утешало только то, что он не один такой на корабле. Спок тоже сидел в гордом одиночестве на рабочем месте, хотя… наверное, был счастлив этому. Вулканцы вообще испытывают счастье?  
Снимая девочек и, если быть честным, не только их, Кирк мало заботился о том, какую репутацию оставляет за собой. Его видели подчиненные и служащие базы, он сверкал капитанскими нашивками или громкими фразами, ведя себя как мальчишка.   
В такие моменты Леонарду хотелось его придушить. Ему не хватало Кирка, в то время как тот раздаривал себя другим. МакКой задыхался от чувства собственничества, понимания, что на капитана он повлиять уже никак не может. Джим не был тем кадетом, радостным шепотом рассказывающим другу о своих похождениях. Теперь МакКой закатывал глаза, слушая сплетни медсестер и рыча на них, запрещая даже смотреть в сторону капитанской задницы. Иногда ему казалось, что всем на корабле очевидна его застилающая глаза ревность к капитану. Кроме самого золотого мальчика, конечно.   
Хотелось выбить из Джима эту дурь или напиться, а потом блевать в туалете, лишь бы не с улыбкой в очередной раз желать другу удачи.  
МакКой был почти счастлив, когда на очередном дипломатическом приеме у него появился весомый повод влезть в личную жизнь капитана и разрушить его планы на вечер. Никто не хотел скандала, но именно этим все и кончилось бы, продолжи Джим с таким упорством ухлестывать за очаровательно дочкой местного посла.   
– Дорогуша, а вы не слишком юны, чтобы заглядываться на капитанов? – Леонард подошел к парочке и буквально почувствовал прожигающий взгляд друга. – Тем более капитанов, не прошедших медицинское обследование после последней увольнительной. С его послужным списком я бы не стал рисковать. Папочке это не понравится.  
– Что? – девушка удивленно обернулась к МакКою, и он не мог не отметить, что она несомненно заслужила внимание Кирка. Другое дело, что он любил девушек совсем другого разряда. – Кто вы?  
– Я на твоем месте озаботился бы вопросом, кем на утро окажетесь вы? Думаю, журналисты не поскупятся на эпитеты. Мой совет: найди себе кавалера с менее скандальной репутацией.  
Эти слова подействовали на девушку волшебным образом: залившись краской, дочка посла глянула на Кирка и, извинившись, юркнула в толпу. Что ж, МакКой почти гордился ей: репутация отца пересилила незабываемый секс с именитым Джеймсом Кирком. Девочка сделала правильный выбор… вот только Джим так не считал.  
– Блять, Боунс, какого черта?! – он действительно злился и его можно было понять. – Кто тебя просил?  
– Кто меня просил, что? Спасать твою задницу? Ты хоть знаешь, кто она?   
– Более чем!  
– То есть ты понимаешь, что твой член мог развязать дипломатический скандал?! Совсем с катушек слетел? А если бы она влюбилась? Папочке рассказала? Я уже не говорю, что девочка могла залететь или ей могло оказаться пятнадцать!  
– Тебя это ебет? – рыкнул Кирк. – Это, блять, мое дело! Я уже большой мальчик и не нуждаюсь в твоей опеке.  
– Я просто забочусь о тебе, – МакКоя задевали слова друга, но он понимал, что тот говорит в запале.  
– Заботишься? Не давая мне потрахаться? Если так, то ты долбоеб какой-то, сам на стены лезешь от того, что вечность ни с кем кроме своей руки не встречался, и на меня кидаешься. Какого черта тебя вообще так интересует мой член?  
– Я… – Леонард растерялся. – Я как друг не хо…  
– Как друг? – Джим невесело хмыкнул. – Больше похож на ревнивую бабу. Знаешь, а у меня тоже есть совет. Ну не только же ты кладезь мудрости Федерации, так? Так вот, Боунс, найди себе кого-будь и так отдери, чтобы желание лезть в мою личную жизнь навсегда отпало.   
У МакКоя, наверное, впервые не нашлось никакого язвительного ответа, он стоял глупо уставившись над покрасневшего от злости Кирка и не понимал, смогут ли они после таких слов сохранить прежние отношения.   
Джима это, видимо, мало волновало, потому что, хмыкнув, он развернулся и направился к выходу из зала, даже не взглянув на МакКоя. Тому оставалось только гадать, пошел ли парень искать очередных приключений или обдумывать их висящую на волоске дружбу.  
Дружбу? Сейчас это звучало особенно смешно. Во многом потому что МакКоя накрывало странным осознанием того, что он вполне осознанно препятствует отношениям и связям Кирка, сегодня и всегда. Проще было думать, что он такой хороший и ответственный друг, чем признаться себе, что уже давно пересек эту мнимую границу.

5.

Было трудно сказать, что та стычка не аукнулась им. Да, Джим теперь не цеплялся к каждому мало-мальски симпатичному гуманоиду, но и в увольнительные МакКоя теперь не звал. Леонард предпочитал думать, что тем самым друг просто бережет его нервы, но как бы не так…  
– Джим? А ты что тут делаешь? – он был удивлен, заметив знакомую золотистую макушку за барной стойкой.  
– Я? – друг развернулся, отвлекаясь от разговора со… Споком? – Просто общаюсь.  
– А разве ты не должен быть…  
– Мы просто сидим, я выпиваю, он… нет, – Джим неловко улыбнулся, видимо, не желая развивать тему.  
– Окей, допустим… А ты что здесь забыл? – обращаться так к старшему помощнику даже в неформальной обстановке было не положено, но черт возьми! МакКоя такие посиделки совершенно не устраивали, особенно в свете пересмотренных отношений с Джимом. Как ни странно, он быстро смирился с тем, что его чувства простираются гораздо дальше обычной дружбы или привязанности.  
– Капитан Кирк попросил меня составить компанию, и я не нашел логичных причин отказать, – отчеканил Спок. Эта информация не сразу улеглась в голове Леонарда. Он-то думал, что Джима отшила очередная дамочка и он просто взял себе в компаньоны первого встречного, а тут получается… Кирк позвал Спока в увольнительную в то время, как МакКой все еще был на корабле?  
– Ну присоединяйся к нам, что ли… – Джим явно растерялся и выдал первое пришедшее в голову. Леонард понимал, что он явно «третий лишний», но, ухмыльнувшись, уселся рядом. В итоге, разговор так и не завязался, что Спок, что МакКой чувствовали себя неловко, а один Джим, болтающий сам с собой, еще больше усугублял ситуацию.  
Этим двоим было явно комфортней общаться наедине. Понимание этого будто открыло МакКою глаза. Он не понимал, как не замечал раньше, что в последнее время Джим и Спок и правда сблизились. Если он мог бы признаться в этом самому себе, то сказал бы, что они стали неразлучны. Спок стоял за спиной капитана в альфа-смене, по вечерам они играли в шахматы, устраивали спарринги и, да, как выяснилось, ходили в увольнительные тоже вместе. Дошло до того, что вулканец обосновался за столиком капитана в кафетерии. Столиком, за которым было место только для двоих: Джима и Боунса. Чертов Спок отнимал буквально каждую минуту общения с Кирком, который… ну разве что не светился, стоя рядом со своим старпомом. Леонард не видел его таким никогда, но зато за свою жизнь достаточно насмотрелся на поглупевших от влюбленности юношей и девушек. От одной догадки, что Джим подцепил тот же вирус, хотелось лезть на стену. И почему это случилось именно тогда, когда МакКой только-только понял, к чему вели годы их странной с Джимом дружбы, и готов был раскрыться?  
В том, что сейчас делать этого ни в коем случае нельзя, Леонард убедился уже очень скоро. Не доверив энсину отнести отчет, отчасти потому что лично хотел услышать комментарии капитана, а отчасти потому что просто хотел находиться рядом с Джимом, контролировать его, Маккой отправился на мостик. Но, видимо, у Кирка и без того был тот, кто мог приглядывать за ним везде и всюду. Когда двери турболифа разъехались, а капитан и старпом, стоящие чуть ли не в плотную к друг другу, отшатнулись в разные стороны, Леонард чуть не рассмеялся. Серьезно?  
Он успел увидеть даже их переплетенные пальцы и прекрасно знал, что это значит для вулканцев! Что ж, если раньше МакКой терпеть не мог Спока, то теперь ненависть достигла пика. Ревность разрушала его, и сияющие глаза Джима отнюдь не способствовали успокоению.   
– Капитан, мистер Спок, добрый день, – МакКой изобразил на лице фальшивую улыбку. – У вас, судя по позеленевшим ушкам, он выдался особенно добрым.  
Леонард впервые, наверное, видел смущенного вулканца, не способного даже ответить привычной остротой. Старпом действительно позеленел и едва ли не вжался в противоположную переборку лифта в отличие от Джима и его ауры удовольствия и умиротворения, расходящейся лучами. МакКою было невыносимо видеть это, хотелось испортить обоим настроение, сделать больно. Он и не думал, что странная, деструктивная влюбленность в друга снова вернет его на этот примитивный уровень.  
– Вы, мистер Спок, хоть перчатки бы надели, а то, кто знает, где эти руки побывали?  
Вулканец снова промолчал, уставившись прямо перед собой, а Джим открыл было рот, но тут же передумал, видимо решив не провоцировать стычку. Уж ему-то было прекрасно известно, что друг может часами играть словами, а его запасу колкостей и едких замечаний позавидует любой. К обоюдному облегчению турболифт остановился, и несколько энсинов буквально спасли офицерский состав от конфликта.  
В голове не укладывалось, как эти двое могут быть вместе. Ревность к Джиму за прошедшие годы стала почти естественным чувством. МакКой ненавидел каждого, кто по кусочку забирал у него Кирка. Под одну гребенку попадали все: случайные женщины, мужчины, кадеты в Академии, старшины на борту. Все те, в сторону кого Джим позволял себе хотя бы заинтересованный взгляд. Иногда это разрушающее чувство обострялось, как было с Гэри, которому удалось ближе всего подобраться к сердцу Кирка, а иногда граничило с идиотизмом, как было с капитаном Пайком и, черт возьми, даже Вайноной. МакКой не хотел делить Джима даже с его собственной матерью. И это всегда было просто - довести себя до белого каления и кидаться в Кирка обвинениями. Вот только Спок являлся особенным во всех отношениях, потому что был вулканцем, потому что Леонард не мог всерьез ревновать к гоблину и наконец потому что именно по поводу него Джим пришел поговорить.  
– Привет, – этим же вечером, капитан заглянул в лазарет и выглядел он каким-то… притихшим. – Я хочу с тобой поговорить.  
– Чем обязан? – МакКой развернулся к нему на стуле.  
– Ты мой лучший друг, не забыл? – слова резанули по ушам.  
– А ты? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Леонард.  
– Окей, Боунс, я понял, это наша вина, – Джим слишком быстро снизошел до компромисса, будто готовился. – Ты мне сейчас очень нужен. Блять, ты же в курсе, что мне на этом чертовом корабле больше и поговорить не с кем!  
– А как же твой новый лучший друг?  
– Хватит язвить, – Кирк сверкнул глазами. – Я не могу сказать это Споку, я не могу пожаловаться ему на то, что я… влюбился в него. Тем более, что это, кажется, взаимно.  
МакКой еле сдержался, что бы не выкрикнуть «бинго!». Он оказался прав, теперь отрицать это было бессмысленно.  
– Ты ждешь моего благословления?  
– Нет, мне просто требовалось это сказать хоть кому-то, – Кирк неловко улыбнулся. – У меня просто голова кругом от того, как быстро мы прошли путь от ненависти…  
– До любви? Ты издеваешься? – ядовито бросил Леонард. – Это не для тебя.  
– Почему? – Джим уставился на него с искренним удивлением. – Откуда тебе вообще знать?  
– Я знаю тебя. Ты трахнешь его, решишь, что победил, правильный вулканец подаст рапорт на перевод, а ты успокоишься. Так было всегда.  
– Звучит банально, но сейчас все не так, – можно было и не говорить это, все стало уже ясно. – Я не хочу торопиться, не хочу ставить его в сложное положение. Все так трудно.  
– Ну конечно, – МакКой скривился, мечтая выброситься в вакуум, в открытый космос, лишь бы больше никогда не видеть этих горящих глаз. – Это все?   
– Нет, не все, – голос Джима стал жестче. – Почему ты ведешь себя как мудак? Что произошло?  
– Иди к черту, я вел себя так всегда и никаких претензий не было.  
– Боунс, хватит, – Кирк не собирался сдаваться так просто. – Только не говори, что обижаешься на меня. Это совсем не вовремя. Если ты из-за того, что я раньше тебе ничего не сказал, то я просто не мог… сам уверен не был. Только сегодня в лифте ты сам все увидел, и я понял, что готов. Знаешь, меньше всего хочется, чтобы пошли слухи…  
– О тебе слухи всегда ходят.  
– Да, но…  
– Все, никаких «но», Джим, просто иди отсюда и оставь меня в покое.  
– Боунс…  
– Все, я сказал. И не смей думать, что это твоя внезапная влюбленность меня подкосила. Я устал, – МакКой сам удивлялся тому, как просто соврал.  
Джим посмотрел на него таким грустным, таким жалеющим взглядом, что захотелось либо ударить его, чтобы беспомощность сменилась на злость, либо схватить и прижать к себе, чтобы больше никаких «но» между ними не осталось. МакКой понимал, что от Джима у него остался всего лишь кусочек, который даже не мог согреть или скрасить одиночество в пустом темном лазарете.   
Леонард, наверное, послал бы его на хер тогда в шаттле, в их первые день, если бы знал, как прочно этот парень войдет в его жизнь.

\+ 1.

МакКой не думал, что способен еще раз пережить такой водоворот чувств. После развода казалось, что он полностью опустошен и уже никогда не сможет… влюбиться. Черт, даже произнося это про себя, он не мог не кривиться. Назвать чувство, испытываемое к Джиму, влюбленностью было невозможно, это являлось чем-то другим, чем-то, чему Леонард не мог дать название.  
Зато он точно знал, что сможет это пережить. Он вообще был уверен, что способен вынести все, что еще приготовила ему жизнь. И не из такого дерьма выбирался. Спок, на самом деле, не такой плохой вариант. К нему сложно ревновать, гораздо сложнее, чем, например, к череде партнеров. Вспомнить хотя бы Гэри Митчелла…  
МакКой не хотел повторения той истории и убеждал себя, что ему хватит и просто дружбы, нужно просто поговорить, просто выяснить отношения. Он уже достаточно косячил по жизни, чтобы понять, что игра в молчанку никуда не приводит.   
Они и так после признания общались исключительно по рабочим вопросам, и теплыми или дружескими их отношения назвать было трудно.  
Поверив в то, что провидение дает ему шанс в виде Энтерпрайза, зависшего над одной из планет, и группы научников во главе со Споком, спустившейся вниз, Леонард подбодрил себя стаканчиком припасенного для особых случаев ирландского виски и отправился прямиком в каюту капитана.  
Он удивился, когда дверь оказалась не заперта и приветственно разъехалась, стоило ему подойти. МакКой сначала обрадовался, но потом… черт, лучше бы Кирк потрудился поставить блок.   
В Леонарде мигом поднялась волна жгучей ревности и злости, ему уже не раз доводилось видеть такие картины, и он знал, чем это обычно заканчивается. Ну да, как же, влюблен он в вулканца! А молоденькие девушки-старшины так, на закуску?   
– Старшина, вон отсюда! – с порога рявкнул Леонард.  
– Боунс? – Кирк мигом отскочил от покрасневшей девушки. – Доктор МакКой, что вы себе позволяете?  
– Выйди! Мне нужно поговорить с капитаном. Это не для ваших ушей, – проигнорировав Кирка, бросил Леонард.   
– Какого хера?! – кажется, Джим все-таки успел набраться после нудной смены, обычно перед подчиненным он держал маску капитана. Благо хоть перепуганная старшина после замечания МакКоя пулей вылетела из каюты. – Что происходит? Ты пьян? Думаешь, можно вот так врываться ко мне и выгонять…  
– Послушай-ка, перебрал здесь ты. Думаешь, я не знаю, что после второй порции виски тебе всего-то и нужно, что залезть на кого-нибудь? – МакКой ткнул друга в грудь, злясь на его безрассудство. – Или я путаю? Доблестный капитан любит подставляться?  
– Это, блять, не твое дело! – Джим хлопнул рукой по столу. – Почему ты постоянно лезешь в мою жизнь? Тебе права никто не давал ни сейчас, ни тогда. Я сам могу решить с кем мне трахаться. Всегда мог. А тебе всегда было важно знать, где мой член!  
– Я, в отличие от Спока, это хотя бы знаю! – Кирк, позволявший себе обвинения, жутко бесил, хотелось ударить его, разбить эти губы, раскрасить лицо, лишь бы сбить с него спесь. Подчиняясь своим чувствам, Леонард схватил капитана за грудки, с силой впечатав в стену.   
– Руки убрал! – тот попытался вырваться. – У тебя крышу снесло. Хватит вести себя так, будто я твоя собственность!  
– Ты зарвавшийся мальчишка, не видящий вокруг ничего кроме себя, – рыкнул Леонард.  
– А ты? Глянь на себя, – Джим умудрялся выглядеть наглым, даже задыхаясь у стены. – Ревнивый мудак! Какое дело тебе до этого? Отпусти!  
– Нет, и знаешь почему? Потому что я и есть ревнивый мудак, который больше не может смотреть на то, как ты… как ты…  
– Что я? – глаза Кирка недобро вспыхнули. – Ну договаривай, что я?  
– Ничего, – Леонард тут же пожалел о том, что вообще открыл рот. Отпустив Джима, он растерянно уставился на него. – Я… зря это. Забудь.  
– Забыть? Что ты двинутый, сумасшедший, патологически ревнивый… – он хищно улыбнулся и сделал шаг, снова приближаясь к МакКою. – Давай проверим?  
Если в этой каюте и был кто-то сумасшедший, так это Кирк, потянувшийся и поцеловавший Леонарда. Просто так, ради интереса, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию, спровоцировать, раздразнить. И ему это удалось! Однажды Джиму уже сошла с рук такая провокация, но сейчас МакКой не собирался уступать. Кирк понял это, когда тот ответил на поцелуй, больно укусив и оттянув нижнюю губу.  
– Блять, что ты делаешь? – Джим попытался протестовать, но его руки, скользящие по спине, говорили об обратном. Вместо ответа Леонард углубил поцелуй, не оставляя им обоим выбора. Голый адреналин и злость, никакой романтики.  
– И это все, чего ты хотел? – выдохнул Кирк, толкнувшись бедрами. От него пахло алкоголем и потом, терпкая смесь, сводившая МакКоя с ума, пусть и неосознанно, еще в Академии.  
Ухмыльнувшись другу в губы, он раздвинул коленом его ноги. Тот в один момент расслабился, будто из него воздух выпустили и подался всем телом вперед. Этой маленькой уступки хватило, чтобы Леонард запустил руку под черную форменку и огладил живот и грудь капитана так как хотел, как не мог позволить себе сделать на осмотрах. Когда в ответ Джим тихонько застонал, МакКой едва ли поверил, что этот звук предназначается ему, что он его добился.   
– Это все ты, ты меня до этого довел. Кирк, я тебя почти ненавижу! – вспыхнул Леонард, пытаясь задрать водолазку Джима, дергая за края.  
– Я? Ну-ну, посмотри на себя, у тебя стоит. Хватит придумывать отговорки, – Джим усмехнулся, самостоятельно стягивая кофту. – Ты соскочишь, у тебя духу не хватит, всегда не хватало!  
– Иди на хер… – МакКою не верилось, что это правда происходит с ними.  
– Даже не думай, – капитан всегда оставался капитаном. Резко толкнув МакКоя вперед, он в пару шагов достиг кровати, наконец проявив свою силу. Сделав подсечку, Кирк вжал друга к жесткий матрас и оседлал его бедра, диктуя свои условия и словно испытывая Леонарда, доказывая, что с ним тягаться нечего. Джим уверенно проходился поцелуями от челюсти до ключиц, прикусывая кожу и тут же зализывая укус. Целовал, кусал, зализывал и снова все по кругу. Если бы МакКой не был так зол, он бы сдался, но… сейчас он просто не мог уступить. Это больше напомнило борьбу чем что-то, относящееся к любви.  
Извернувшись, Леонард кое-как подмял Кирка под себя, поменяв их местами. Тот смотрел на него зло, пытался высвободиться, но не тут-то было, МакКой завел руки Кирка за голову, а сам опустился ниже, касаясь груди губами, прикусывая и втягивая сосок. Он не собирался вспоминать откуда знал это, но Джим просто тащился от этих ласк. Двинувшись еще дальше, Леонард расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку на форменных брюках и уверенно стянул их к коленям, едва ли не с удивлением понимая, что Кирк уже не сопротивляется.  
– И? Не говори, что ты в первый раз залез парню в штаны, – он приподнял бедра, многозначительно раздвинув ноги.   
МакКоя вело от того, как Джим предлагал себя, словно до сих пор не веря, что друг решится. Черт, ему бы сейчас и в голову не пришло оторваться от Кирка и попытаться найти смазку в его каюте, тем более… Леонард был почти уверен в том, что Джим более чем готов принять в себя член. Вел бы он себя сейчас так, будь это иначе?   
Облизав пальцы и обильно смочив их слюной, МакКой наконец стянул с Кирка боксеры, освобождая вставший член, и, коротко огладив его, спустился ниже, осторожно толкаясь в анус сначала одним, а затем и двумя пальцами. Леонарду не хотелось причинят другу боль, но… хотелось, чтобы тот прочувствовал всю ту ревность и страсть, которые копились годами. Кирк оказался жарким, узким и крайне податливым, именно таким, как МакКой и представлял. Он толкался вперед, насаживаясь на пальцы и одними губами прося о большем, но врач всегда оставался крайне осторожен.  
– Можно больше, я готов, – прошипел Джим. – Боунс, ты же так долго ждал, давай… – именно потому что он ждал, хотелось растянуть момент. Осторожно согнув пальцы внутри, Леонард поднял на Кирка тяжелый взгляд. – Да хватит уже! Трахни меня, хватит возиться! Трахни и все, ты этого хотел, а сейчас я… – он злился, пытаясь дотянуться до собственного члена. – Да вставь мне уже! Я хочу… Боууунс!  
– Ты всегда хочешь, – МакКой ухмыльнулся, толкнувшись глубже. Джима словно током прошибло, он выгнулся дугой и сорвался на стон.   
Все. Леонард выдохнул. Он обыграл этого нахального засранца. Прижатый к кровати, обездвиженный Кирк был воплощением всего того, что МакКой много лет запрещал себе. Отстранившись, он вытащил пальцы, наспех расправился с собственной одеждой и толкнулся вперед. Сразу глубоко и без предупреждения. Судя по еще одному сорванном стону, именно так Джиму и нравилось. Он принялся хватать ртом воздух и пытался ухватиться за плечи МакКоя, но не мог. Леонард сразу интуитивно задал нужный ритм и вбивался в Джима, слыша лишь шум собственной крови и поток бессвязных ругательств вперемешку со стонами. Он толкался сильнее, словно вымещая этим все свои обиды, ревность и злость. Он представлял все иначе, никогда не допуская мысли, что будет вот так четко и грубо трахать Кирка, компенсируя упущенное время.   
Естественно, надолго Леонарда не хватило. Смотря на выгибающегося под ним закусывающего губы Джима, он кончил в него, что никогда не позволял себе с другими случайными партнерами. Этот быстрый, грубый секс выжал силы. Прикрыв глаза, МакКой хотел было поцеловать Кирка, но тот протестующе вскинул бедра, прося внимания и к себе.   
Не говоря ни слова, МакКой обхватил его член ладонью и принялся дрочить жестко и быстро. Кирк шипел сквозь зубы, подавался вперед и наконец, зажмурившись, низко застонал и кончил, залив спермой пальцы Леонарда  
– Чееерт… Мы сумасшедшие, – Джим усмехнулся, стоило ему отдышаться. – Это даже смешно… Ты и я? Что мы будем завтра делать?  
МакКою было не до шуток, хотя он тоже не понимал, не понимал ни-че-го. Ни зачем он позволил себе переступить эту границу, ни то, что будет дальше. Он хотел Джима, но не хотел секса с лучшим другом. Он просто не хотел терять его, но… думать об это было уже поздно. Что сделано, то сделано.  
Кирк лежал рядом и глупо улыбался, пялясь в потолок. Он находил ситуацию забавной, а МакКой… даже не пытался выдумать себе оправдания. К сожалению, жалеть себя было не в его правилах.


End file.
